What's Love?
by lavanel
Summary: We all know that a day cannot pass in Townsville without something bad happening. A new evil arrives, and it's not only out for the Powerpuff Girls, but also for the Rowdyruff Boys. The two groups accidentally open a vortex, leading to an unknown world where no one can escape. Of course,this will be a good place to hide from the enemy, but they will learn something unknown to them.


**Chapter 1**

 **Home Alone**

 **In the city of townsvile...**

In the deep heart of the city, the was purple smoke. Purple smoke coming out of the sewer, very little, no one could have seen it. Unless, if one goes down the sewer, deeper and deeper, they would have been dead. The smoke was very, very toxic. Even one that holds their breath, still would have been affected. The molecules were strong, maybe too strong.

"Ahhh...too much..." the smoke got higher and higher. "Too much chemical x."

A black hand, black as pitch, waved to clear the smoke from his sight. While waving, suddenly, it knocked a bottle full of green potion and it fell into the pot where the smoke was coming from.

"No...NO" the black figure put his hands on his head in fear. "This can't happen,"

The dark place started to shake violently, and may be causing a small earthquake on the surface. The smoke got even more higher, filling up the entire room. Luckily, the dark figure wasn't human. He could survive the toxic fumes.

Suddenly, red eyes started to appear on the smoke, "I'm...free..." accompanied bu a red mouth with sharp teeth, "I'm...freee..."

The dark figure looked at the purple creature in fear. "You're free now.." he stood up as he gained some confidence, since he was the one that re-made it. "Now, you have to listen to me!"

The purple smoke looked at the shadow,"And...whyyyy'sss..thhhaaatt?"

The shadow stepped forward. "Because," he started. "You were bottled up, and I had the ingredients to give you your power back. Basically I created you."

The purple figure let out a deafening pitch that made the entire place shake even more. Glass bottles shattered, shelves fell, so did the pot with the mixture. It spilled all over the floor, burning everything in its path as it spreads.

"NO ONE IISSS IIINN CCHHHAAARRGEE OFF MEEEEE!" the purple figure's full smoke-like body came out of the pot. "I...taaakkee ccaarree...oofff..mysseeellff!" It then fled leaving a huge trail of smoke behind.

* * *

PLEEEEEEAAASSEEE," Three little toddlers were clinging onto Professor Utonium's lab coat.

He sighed. "I don't know girls..." he stooped down to meet their height. "You are too young to be staying home alone.."

The three youngsters started walking up to the professor with begging eyes.

"But we promise we'll be super good," said the blonde girl

"And we won't cause any trouble," said the green one.

"And we promise to do all our chores," said the pink one.

The green one stopped. "Wait! Hold up with the chores,"

"Professor thought about it a second time. _Hmm...leaving these girls home really wouldn't cause anyone any arm_. He looked back down at their begging eyes.

"What you think he's thinking?" The blonde girl whispered to her sister in pink.

"Not sure..." she whispered back.

The professor looked up at the ceiling. _How bad could they be? They're just cute innocent little girls with super powers._ He look back down at them again. This time they were on their knees. _Plus they're growing up. They have to learn to live by themselves some time right?_ He finally stood up straight.

"OK girls. I will allow you to sta-" he was cut off by the strong hugs of his three daughters.

"THANK YOU PROFESSOR," they all said.

The professor chuckled, hugging them back. "Your welcome.'

As they let go, Professor Utonium headed for the door.

"Be safe girls, and don't cause any trouble," he said reaching for the door.

"Come on professor. When have we ever cause trouble?" the red-head innocently smile.

The professor was about to say something but was cut off by the pink toddler closing the door. The three then headed up stairs to their bedroom to look out the window. As soon as the professor's car drove off..

"WOOOOOO! HOME ALONE!" said the blue and green girls.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, keep it down. We don't want the whole world to know." the pink one shushed them.

Buttercup started walking down the stairs casually.

"Buttercup! Where ya going?" asked Bubbles with the pink one next to her.

"To the kitchen..duh.." said Buttercup. "I need to make a huge stack of waffles!"

Bubbles started to jump up and down. "I want waffles! Can we Blossom?"

"What? No!" Blossom placed her hands on her hips and flew down to Buttercup. "We have to do our chores first."

"Wait." she paused. "You were serious about that?"

Bubbles flew down to Blossom's side. "You didn't know?"

"If I knew I would have gone with him." Buttercup sighed. "I thought you guys just said that to get him out."

"Now why would we do that?" asked Blossom.

The green puff put her hand under her chin and started thinking of reasons.

Blossom covered her face with her palm. "You know what, don't answer that."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Stretch...stretch..." moaned a green toddler.

"Butch, what are you doing?" The red on sighed since as it was the fifteenth time he asked.

Butch stopped. "Since we have nothing to do, I took the time to become stretchy."

The red toddler raised an eyebrow. "The heck?"

Butch sat up on their bed feeling woozie. "BRICK I'M BORED!"

"Well do something."

"I was just stretching..." Butch lay down on his back. "And we both know it wasn't a pleasing thing to see."

"Agreed," said Brick.

Suddenly their bedroom door flew opened and a blue boy came in with a big smile.

"Hi guys did you miss me!?"

Brick and Butch looked at the blonde with straight faces.

"We had another brother?" Butch asked.

The blonde boy's face dropped. "Very funny..."

"How come you're so happy, Boomer," Brick asked.

"I was at the arcade," Boomer sat on the bed, "playing games."

"No. Really? I thought it was a fast-food place," Brick said sarcastically.

Boomer ignored him. "And I finally beat the high-score in Pac-Man!"

"And you didn't even call-"

"WAIT!" Brick interrupted. "The only way to play games in the arcade is to put coins in it."

"You're just realizing that?" Butch asked.

"No. Really? I thought too feed it chips," Boomer said sarcastically feeling confident. It soon died down when Brick looked at him very angrily.

Boomer laughed slightly. "I'll leave the sarcasm to you.."

"So where ya got the money?" Butch asked cracking his knuckles.

Boomer started to look scared and pulled the front collar of his jersey while looking down thinking of what to say. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. He looked back at his brothers hoping they would have forgotten about the whole arcade situation.

"Sooo..." he started realizing they were waiting for an answer. Boomer licked his lips. "Aren't y'all bored?"


End file.
